Your hands are cold
by LizzieOktambe
Summary: Ginny cought a cold. But don't worry. Harry's here to take care of her. Fluffy, as always. Hope you'll enjoy! Rated T because they're too cute in this one. Pairing: Harry/Ginny obviously.


**AN: Hey everyone! I've got kind of a brain wave or something, 'cause I wrote two stories in two days. So this is the second one. I hope you'll like it. **

**Your hands are cold. **

A sound of a deep, painful cough woke him up early that morning. Harry Potter opened his eyes and looked down at his chest, where sprawled across him laid a beautiful red-haired women. Ginny always looked so peaceful when she slept, but now a grimace of pain crossed her face as she coughed again. A jolt of shivers run through her body, but her skin was unnaturally warm against his and her cheeks were too flushed for a healthy person. Her breath felt warmer on his arm than usually and was escaping her mouth in irregular pants. Yes, his wife was definitely sick. He covered them with the blanket more tightly as she shuddered again, then run his hand along her face towards her forehead. Just as he thought, she was burning. A hoarse moan escaped her lips as she woke up. Last time when she'd felt so bad was when she was twelve and had the worst flu in her lifetime. At least her mother wasn't there this time, there was Harry instead what pleased her more than anything. She snuggled her heated face against his chest and covered his hand, now resting on her cheek, with her own.

"Your hands are cold." She said gratefully and looked up at his concerned face. He sighed loudly.

"No sweetie. It just feels like that because your face have probably about hundred degrees." He replied caressing her cheek tenderly. That felt so good. She wasn't sickly when she was a child, so she could count the times when she got ill on the fingers of one hand, but she hated that anyway. To make things worse, her mother was always cooing at her and making a big fuss around her, when all that Ginny needed, was a big hug. She always was a snuggly kind of person. "I don't want to be mean, but I've told you that dancing in the snow in an underwear, my underwear, is not the best way to celebrate the winter." He added pressing his lips to her warm forehead. She smiled weakly.

"It still was fun, and I don't remember you complaining since the moment I started." She said sneaking her small hand under his T-shirt. He groaned loudly. He wasn't as that mental to complain when his wife was dancing in front of him almost naked. She looked far too sexy like that. "Besides, it wasn't as bad as when I caught a flu last time. I was twelve and I went flying on a broom on a first day of the winter wearing my best dress robes." She said. A loud "Ouch" escaped Harry's mouth as he imagined Mrs. Weasley's wrath after that incident. "Oh, and did I mention that I fell of my broom and ended up in the pool of mud and snow? I thought mum's going to explode. She quite did, on her own specific way." She added coughing loudly.

"I think I can imagine that." He commented looking into her eyes. They were glossy, the sign of fever. "How are you feeling?" He asked sweetly stroking her left eyebrow with his thumb. She sighed. She felt like someone who collided with Hogwart's Express, but she didn't want to complain. It'll make him sad and worried.

"Not as good as always." She replied. He laughed.

"I can see that. Come on, Gin. Seriously." He said shaking his head at her. "And remember. I'm probably the only person on the world, who can say when you're lying, so…" She sighed again and shiverred.

"Okay, okay." She said hoarsely. "My throat is burning, head pounding and spinning, and my every muscle is sore. Happy, Mr. I-Need-To-Know-Everything?" She asked with annoyance.

"No." He said truthfully. "But I'm glad you've told me." He added. "I want to make you feel better." He said stroking her bare tight under the blanket. She opened her eyes to look at him.

"You're already making me feel better." She replied brushing her heated lips gently over his. He kissed her nose and started to make his way out of their bed. She caught him by his t-shirt.

"Don't go, please." She whined miserably. "It's still early." She added glancing towards his alarm clock. He still had two hours before he had to go to work. He grabbed her hand and kissed it sweetly.

"I'll be right back, I promise." He said brushing her hair out of her face with his other hand. He shook his head and sighed loudly at the warmth of her forehead, before he got up and left the room only to be back after a moment with a wet towel and a thermometer in his hand.

"Open up." He demanded sitting at her side of their bed and trying to stick the thermometer into her mouth. She obliged unhappily. "Be careful, don't bite it." He warned her. She would snort at him, but she decided that her throat is sore even without it, so she only rolled her eyes at him. Did he really think she's that stupid? He gently placed the cool towel on her forehead.

"Your hand was better." She mumbled, he smiled slightly but shook his head at her.

"Shhh, Gin. No talking." He commanded holding her chin up with his pointing finger to close her mouth. She narrowed her eyes at him, she hated being ordered and he perfectly knew that. He got up again.

"Stay in bed, freckles." He said heading towards the door again. "Oh, and if I find out that you were cheating with the thermometer or got up when I was downstairs, I'll have to glue you to this damn bed. Understand?" He said with mock sternness. She took the thermometer out of her mouth only to stick her tongue at him. He chuckled softly and left the room.

When he was back about half an hour later, he found her laying on her stomach with her hands around his pillow and her nose burrowed in it. He smiled at that view. When he was away on an Auror mission, she was always sleeping like that. He could say, because sometimes he was back at home in the middle of the night. Since they started to sleep together, he knew that she absolutely loved to cuddle and snuggle while she slept. For a few years now, he was waking every morning with Ginny tangled around him, sprawled across his chest or clutching his arm so tightly that he almost wasn't able to feel it. He was more than happy about it actually. For him, there was nothing more comforting that feeling her as close as it's possible, holding her in his arms, nuzzling her hair, feeling her rhythmical heartbeat or peaceful breath on his skin. They were a perfect match in that matter. And in every other as well. He crossed the room and opened their wardrobe, she moaned hoarsely when the door squeaked silently. He turned around to look at her.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" He asked apologetically. She sneezed, coughed, groaned and then shook her head weakly.

"I wasn't sleeping." She said with hoarse voice. Her throat was burning like hell. On her mind she thanked God that the weather was crapy for quiddith and Gwen canceled the training. Harry placed her pajamas on the foot of their bed and reached for the thermometer which now was laying on her bedside table.

"38,9 degrees?!" He exclaimed loudly glancing at it.

"Whatever." She mumbled rubbing her smarting eyes with her hand.

"Whatever?! Few more and you would be dead!" He exclaimed, eyes wide with concern.

"Few less and I would be perfectly fine." She replied calmly. She sighed looking at his worried face. "I'll be okay, Harry. It's just a common cold." She added grabbing his hand in hers to calm him down. He was always treating her like an egg and when she was younger she really hated that. She still thought that it's unnecessary, but she couldn't be angry at him about it anymore. She knew he was doing it because he loved her and she loved him for it even more.

"I'm sorry. I'm just slightly overprotective when it comes to you." He said stoking her hand with his thumb. She smiled slightly.

"I've noticed." She stated and kissed his knuckles softly.

"I'm staying with you today. It's already set with Robards." He said after a moment reaching for the tray he brought with him from downstairs. She was beyond happy about this, but he had work and she knew how much Auror Potter is important for the wizarding world.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to have problems at work because of me." She said before coughing for a good minute. He was rubbing her back gently.

"There's no way I'll leave you alone like that." He said grabbing a bottle of disgustingly looking potion from the tray. "Besides, I'm Harry freakin' Potter. I can do whatever I want." He said proudly. She actually snorted this time and immediately regretted it as she felt her raw throat aching like hell. She winced a little.

"Yeah, sure." She said trying and failing to smile at him. She thought that she probably looked like a crap right now, but she didn't care. What was it, anyway? In health and in sickness. She remembered clearly. He filled a teaspoon with that disgusting potion and held it to her mouth.

"Please, Gin." He pleaded when she wrinkled her nose and shook her head stubbornly. He sighed and lowered his hand. When he'd made a flew-call to Robards to tell him that he's staying at home today, he'd had a little conversation with Ron, who warned him that Ginny is a pain in the ass when it comes to taking potions. Now he knew what he meant. "It'll make you feel better." He tried again. She narrowed her eyes. Potions were the most disgusting thing on the world. "Just one little teaspoon. Please, little flame." He said sweetly using his best puppy-eyes expression. She was always softening when he was using her nick-names and "little flame" was definitely her favorite. She cursed herself in her head. She just couldn't say "no" to that man. He tried to hide his victorious smile when she opened her mouth.

"Swallow, honey." He said softly, when she winced at the taste of the potion. He tenderly kissed her warm lips when she obliged. "Good girl." He added peaking her nose. He reached behind him for her pajamas. "I think it fits better for the occasion." He said with a sly smile. She was still wearing her skimpy nightgown. She pouted.

"I thought I was looking sexy in this one." She said sadly pointing at her nightgown. He gulped loudly. Oh yeah, she definitely was.

"You look sexy in everything, sweetie." He said winking at her. "Come on, I'll help you change." He added motioning to her to get out of bed.

"Nice try, Potter." She said smiling at him. "Admit it, you just want to stare at my naked body." She added teasingly. He chuckled.

"You know me too well." He replied happily.

After she had changed and got to the bed again, he noticed that she already looked better. Probably the potion started to work and her fever was decreasing. He forced some breakfast into her, which was a new experience since she always had a very good appetite. Another sign that she really was ill.

"Harry, can you do something for me?" She asked weakly when her eyelids started to getting heavy.

"Whatever you want, little flame." He replied touching her forehead gently. It was still warm, but not burning like earlier.

"I really want to cuddle." She said silently. He laughed loudly and crawled in the bed beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and she nestled her head in the crook of his arm. He nuzzled her hair and covered them with a blanket.

"I love you, freckles." He mumbled into her hair. She smiled slightly.

"I love you too, Potter." She replied snuggling even closer and falling asleep in her husband's arms.

**The End **

**AN no2: And? How was it? Review, please.**


End file.
